You don't know how lovely you are
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Y, en el fondo, mientras le miras entre sorprendida y abochornada, te preguntas cómo sería besarle, dejar todo a un lado y empezar desde cero.


_Disclaimer_: Ningún personaje me pertenece, excepto Melody, pero tampoco es como que lo haya desarrollado, so...

Se me dio por escribir esto la semana pasada, la verdad no recuerdo qué día, es que me faltaba corregirle algún que otro dato, por si las moscas. Hacía mucho que no escribía algo tan largo, ojala les guste :3

Y muchísimas gracias por leer :D

* * *

Guardas todo en una caja: las entradas al concierto de The Wiggles, la foto de él que tenías en tu locker, la cadena con la clave de sol, las partituras de Total Eclipse of the heart, la copia de Run Joey Run... Y te preguntas si deberías devolvérselo (también te planteas si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para verlo otra vez sin sentir tu corazón rompiéndose un poco más).

Nunca has tenido un novio antes, no uno real (con el tiempo te has dado cuenta de lo que tuviste con Finn en ese entretiempo no era un noviazgo, principalmente, porque ambas partes sí deben desear estar con el otro, y no se olvidan de cada cita que han planeado), así que no sabes exactamente sobre cómo proceder sobre esto. Las miles de novelas y películas románticas que has visto indican que deberías devolverle sus cosas, y él a ti las tuyas, pero eso suena tan a cliché que te duele un poco el estómago. En realidad, lo que te duele es pensar que hay un fin. Que probablemente la última vez que lo viste (verás) fue en las Regionales, cuando saliste del lugar con la cabeza gacha y uno de los brazos de Matt rodeándote los hombros.

En el fondo, mientras guardas la caja en el armario de la ropa vieja, intentas creer en lo que te dijo , que Jesse sí se preocupó por ti, que fueron reales.

-0-

Pasas un verano maravilloso antes del inicio de tu penúltimo año. Sucede entre barbacoas los fines de semana en casa de los Kurt (y milanesas de soja cocidas en el microondas para ti), pijamadas en lo de Mercedes (aún no lo han dicho, pero es como si el muro estuviera casi roto, como si prefirieran poner las cosas a un lado, y no hablar de ellas. No puedes decir del todo que son amigas, pero ya no son dos personas compitiendo por dejar a la otra entre los bastidores, ya no) y paseos al parque con Finn (siempre toma tu mano con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse, y tu mundo da un giro de 270º cuando te da ese colgante con su nombre, él, de entre todas las personas).

Sólo ves a Jesse una vez y es en la librería, donde todo inició. El lugar no está muy lleno pero, aunque lo estuviera, sería igual de fácil, igual de rápido, encontrarlo entre la multitud.

Cuando te das cuenta de que hace un intento de acercarse, finges que tu celular vibra y, con una excusa que ni tú misma crees, dices alegremente:-"Hey Tina, ¿Cómo estás?"- mientras caminas hacia la salida. Tratas de no ver hacia atrás, no esta vez, ni nunca más. Tratas pero fallas. Esos ojos azules te casarán durante un largo tiempo, eres plenamente conciente de ello.

-0-

Son las vacaciones de Navidad y le das tu virginidad a Finn, se siente increíble (e incómodo) al principio. Pero luego, por un pequeño instante, cuando estás recostada entre sus brazos viéndolo dormir, te preguntas sobre cómo podría haber sido dársela a otro. A una persona con cabello marrón y ondulado, ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano.

Siempre te lo preguntarás, el qué habría pasado si él se hubiera quedado, si hubiera peleado un poco más. Cada vez que terminas pensando en eso (que es gran parte del tiempo, porque casi no hay ningún aspecto de tu vida, ningún lugar especial, que no hayas compartido a su lado), te dices que estás con Finn ahora, y que nada de todo aquello importa ya (nada sobre sentir una parte de ti vacía) . Te recuerdas a ti misma que él está en Los Ángeles con alguna chica bonita y talentosa, feliz, y que tú también deberías superarlo. Pero, volviendo a tus palabras en el escenario de Vocal Adrenaline, nunca puedes terminar de sanar de un corazón roto, no es así de fácil (ni es así de justo, tampoco). Aunque te pese, no puedes escuchar Hello sin que tu cuerpo tiemble un poco (quieres creer con toda tu alma que eso pasará con el tiempo, pero, muy dentro tuyo, sospechas que no lo hará, no del todo).

-0-

Así llega y pasa un verano, sigues esperándolo, pese a que no lo sepas. Ya no sales con Finn y, aunque de vez en cuando accedes a pequeñas citas con Puck, estas no significan nada, no comparado con lo que tratas de olvidar. Por otra parte, él se ha cansado de armar las maletas para ir a buscarte, de proponerse ir a luchar por alguien que piensa nunca lo perdonará. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de ello: Jesse es un niño pequeño asustado también. Todos lo son, incluida tú, el hecho es que, contra la creencia popular, has optado por lidiar con ello y hacer lo mejor que puedas en el camino.

-0-

Estás en último año y se siente bien, te sientes libre y aterrada al mismo tiempo pero, pese a todo aquello (debido a todo aquello) aprendes que estás empezando a realizarte como persona. Ese año no ganan las Nacionales pero, al contrario de lo que todos creerían, sientes que está bien, te has divertido, has dejado tu alma en ese escenario, has formado parte de algo especial, de un equipo, de una familia. Y, pese a que intentes no hacerlo, derramas una lágrima cuando vez esa primera foto del club, la que está escrita por todos lados, con afros y führers. Eres un ama del drama después de todo ¿verdad?

Que él no esté allí viéndote sostener el trofeo de segundo lugar, o en tu graduación mientras das el discurso a tu generación, duele un poco menos, un poco menos de lo que te imaginaste. Mientras les sonríes a Quinn y a Mercedes, que se sientan a tu lado en el sector de los graduados, piensas que, finalmente, estás empezando a superarlo. Y quizá sí, quizá los corazones rotos sí sanan, tal vez aprendes a convivir con ello, y a avanzar.

Eres una pequeña mujer asustada, pero también lo es la mayoría de las personas que están sentadas a tu lado, birretes en mano, esperando a que el último graduado baje del escenario para tirarlos al aire y gritarle al cielo que ya son mayores. Tú quieres gritarle al cielo otra cosa también, al tiempo que te abrazas con Artie y ves la mueca de enfado que pone Kurt cuando Quinn le revuelve el cabello. Quieres decirle que formas parte de algo especial ahora, y eso te hace especial (ya no brillas sola, hay otros contigo, y el efecto es enceguecedor). Estás tan ocupada en unirte a la tarea de despeinar a Kurt que no te das cuenta de una silueta familiar que se confunde con la multitud, tiene ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano, y están viéndote a ti. Siempre a ti, aunque no se lo propongan (después de todo, alguien tenía que acompañar a Miss. Corcoran ¿no?).

-0-

Son dos años en el camino, dos largos años de "qué hubiera sido si…" y "el pasado es pasado". Estás a la mitad de tu tercer año en Tish cuando se encuentran, cuando Jesse aparece otra vez en tu mundo llevándoselo todo por delante y sin tocar a la puerta. Y es estúpido, no sólo él, sino también el encuentro. Parece sacado de esas películas de trama gastada e, incluso, dudas sino fue meticulosamente tramado para volverte loca.

Estás parada a orillas del lago de Central Park, dándole de comer a los cisnes mientras sonríes ante la forma en que estos aletean, te miran con recelo, y comen cuando piensan que no les ves. (Siempre has querido hacerlo, ergo, si debes de admitirlo, el sentirse como Blair Waldorf por unos momentos no es tan increíble como pensaste. Pero hey, el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, y eras muy ingenua e infantil cuando decidiste que esa sería una de las cosas que harías antes de morir).

Así que allí estás, tirando las últimas migajas que te quedan, cuando decides volver hacia la banca donde has dejado tu bolso y, al voltear, le encuentras sentado en ella mirándote, siempre mirándote.

Viste una chaqueta negra de cuero, con una remera azul rey debajo (y, aunque intentes no recordarlo, sabes que esa es la que le regalaste en su aniversario de un mes). Sonrisa de lado, el mismo cabello ondulado, pero hay algo diferente en él. Sus ojos siguen tan azules y profundos como el océano, sin embargo, sospechas que hay algo más, mucho más.

Te quedas parada mirándole, tus mejillas sonrojándose y tu cuerpo temblando un poco (te dices que es por el frío, que le has superado, que finalmente has avanzado). Y él no te deja de sonreír, como si el pasado nunca hubiera existido, como si no hubiera roto tu corazón y luego molido los pedazos restantes con un mortero. Ese corazón que, cuando ya ha comenzado a sanar, temes que sea destruido otra vez.

Finalmente, te armas de valor (después de todo, ahora eres una mujer, y un viejo recuerdo no va a atormentarte, ni ahora ni nunca) y cruzas los brazos, como lo hiciste aquella tarde en el estudio de ballet- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Jesse sólo sonríe mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a ti, manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y sonrisa gamberra, ojos con algo en ellos que no sabes definir (que no quieres definir, en realidad, porque te recuerdan a un tiempo pasado ya hace muchos años, cuando creíste que te amaba). Solo un par de pasos los separan y él, mirándote a los ojos como si quisiera decirte miles de cosas con ellos (cosas que sabes que sería imposible poner en palabras), extiende una de sus manos y te dice:-Hola, soy Jesse-

Y, en el fondo, mientras le miras entre sorprendida y abochornada, te preguntas cómo sería besarle, dejar todo a un lado y empezar desde cero.

-0-

Es tu cuarto año en Tish (y, como han recalcado tus padres durante todo el verano mientras te dirigían miradas de orgullo, el último) y has desarrollado una especie de amistad un tanto extraña con Jesse. Todos los días, cuando tus clases terminan, vas a aquel café enfrente de tu edificio, ese al lado del teatro en el que él ensaya para la nueva producción de Wicked que abrirá en las vacaciones de verano.

Casi siempre el muchacho ya está sentado en la mesa, los pedidos ordenados, un delicioso capuchino esperándote y cinco galletas de avena en el plato. Y siempre, siempre que él te sonríe, así, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando te decía que te amaba, sientes que tu corazón se desboca cada día un poco más.

-0-

Es el verano después de tu graduación y, por increíble que parezca, has conseguido el trabajo de suplente para un pequeño papel en Wicked. Jesse jura que él no ha tenido nada que ver y, en el fondo, decides creerle. Sin darte cuenta, comienzas a permitirle que envuelva tu cintura o tus hombros con sus brazos, que se acueste contigo en la cama de dos plazas de tu habitación mientras miran la película que toca cada viernes. Y, en el fondo lo agradeces, el tener de nuevo a alguien que sepa debatir contigo la profundidad que Barbra Streisand le da a cada personaje que interpreta. Agradeces tener alguien a tu lado antes de quedarte dormida. Agradeces ya no sentirte sola, vacía.

Comienzas a bajar tu muro protector, dejándolo entrar, romperte cuando le plazca. En el fondo, tienes la certeza de que esta vez no lo hará.

Tú no lo sabes y, probablemente nunca lo sabrás, pero él agradece otra oportunidad contigo, una para hacer lo correcto esta vez .Una para no dejarlos rotos a ambos, y la sensación de que no hay aire no vuelva a aparecer.

-0-

Es primavera y la producción ha recibido buenas críticas, Jesse está comenzando a construirse un nombre y tú, aunque sigas siendo la suplente de un personaje secundario, sabes que, aún así, has dado un gran paso. Después de todo, no se contrata a recién graduadas para esta clase de producciones, no para obras de este alcance. Así que estás si bien no del todo feliz con la idea, sí satisfecha con lo que la vida te ha dado.  
Una noche, cuando él tiene el día libre (era el cumpleaños de su suplente y, contra la creencia popular, Jesse sí tiene corazón) te lleva a un restaurante de Nueva York en el que nunca has estado. Es grande pero acogedor y, pese a que estás nerviosa, te sientes un poco más segura allí.

Te sientes segura allí hasta que él te toma de las manos, te mira de esa manera (de la manera en que te veía segundos antes de decirte que te amaba) y dice con voz suave:-Rachel, te amo.-

Es uno de los peores bochornos que has pasado, principalmente, porque la mayoría del restaurante se ha quedado mirándote con asombro cuando te has levantado y corrido hacia la salida del local (luciendo lágrimas en tus ojos y la verdad golpeándote en la cara: le amas también, nunca has dejado de hacerlo).

-0-

No le hablas durante más o menos dos semanas, evitas cada lugar que sabes que frecuenta e, incluso, pasas una semana con Finn y Quinn, viendo a la pequeña Melody sonreír ante sus regalos de cumpleaños. La niña ya tiene dos años y, aunque lo intentas, no puedes evitar pensar que eso es lo que le tomó a Jesse entrar de nuevo en tu vida y ponerlo todo de cabeza.

Mientras ves a Quinn y Finn jugando con la bebé en el parque, te das cuenta de que tendrás que enfrentarlo. Sigues siendo la misma niña asustada en el fondo pero, como has aprendido a lo largo del camino, no se puede vivir escapando de las cosas, mucho menos de las personas. No, al menos, de esas que te dicen que te aman y sabes, con toda seguridad, que les amas también.

Le mandas un mensaje a su correo de voz pidiéndole que se encuentre contigo en la cafetería. Cuando llegas, un poco despeinada por la brisa primaveral, él ya está allí, los pedidos ordenados, un delicioso capuchino esperándote y cinco galletas de avena en el plato. Y es casi normal, casi, porque no sientes tu corazón desbocándose, sino calmado, como si la medicina perfecta estuviera allí, enfrente tuyo.

Él te sonríe de la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella tarde en el parque y, esta vez, cuando le miras, ya no te preguntas cómo sería besarle, dejar todo a un lado y empezar desde cero.

No lo haces porque sabes que están a punto de descubrirlo, juntos. Tal como debió de ser desde un principio.


End file.
